A chat
by xxLadyShareenaxx
Summary: Ryou comes into Bakura's Soul Room, he had a bad dream. What will happen to Ryou if all the truth comes out? -Almost Completely Complete- Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

means it's a thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Go-Oh or else this would have happened in the show.

I Hope you all understand this and REVIEW!

hope to make your fav. lists -Shareena

* * *

A chat.

"Well... I don't think it's dumb." Ryou puts his head back in Bakura's side and goes silent

Bakura looks down at Ryou again and opens the Pamphlet once more.

"Two more and your free of me."

"What if I don't want you to go, Bakura?"

"What's with your 'Change of Heart'?

"It's my card... My favorite card."

"You need a new one; this one's edges are bent." Bakura Hands down the card.

Ryou look down at the card, straightening out the edges and ruts them how he liked them. "I don't throw out cards... I've had this one for years. Plus, I can't really afford any new ones..."

Bakura Shakes his head for a moment then goes back to looking at the Pamphlet and the cards. "Just because you won't get a job."

"I'm... afraid... What if the people at the place I would work don't like me?"

Bakura shakes his head again. "Grow a back bone and face them, everyone is curious about 'the new kid'. I will be gone and then you can have your friends help you with your shyness."

"But... Bakura..." Ryou clung tighter to Bakura's side.

"Yes Hikari?" Bakura drops his head down to look at his Hikari softly.

"You're my friend, aren't you...?"

"When was that decided?"

"Those kinds of things...umm... They aren't just decided. They build, and grow with time." Ryou buried his head into Bakura's side again, hiding the dreamy look in my eye and the soft blush on my face.

Bakura made a strange look of not understanding and then shook his head again and picks up four cards to look at. "Are you finished with your favorite card?"

"Y...Yes, Bakura. Here you go..." Ryou said, holding up the card.

Bakura takes it from Ryou with two fingers and places it on the bottom of the deck. "Why are you in my Soul room tonight at all Hikari?"

"I had a bad dream, woke up, and had no one to talk to. I came here. You said it was okay to come into your room and talk to you when you're awake..."

"I did say that. But I didn't think you had enough guts to actually take the offer."

"So... You didn't mean it?"

"I did." Bakura placed the Pamphlet and a few cards down and looked at Ryou, saying with a slight hint of sarcasm. "What was your bad dream about Hikari?"

"You don't really want to hear about it, do you?"

"No I do." Bakura Smiles for the added effect, using it completely genuinely enough to fool his Hikari.

Ryou look up at his other half's reassuring smile, and it makes him smile myself. He sits up, looking Bakura in the eye.

"Well, it's what it always is... The dream takes me back to that night on Duelist Kingdom, where I lost control and became a card. I became my Change of Heart card... The one that you have on the bottom of your deck... And I was used to try and kill my friends. It always scares the crap out of me, because I turn and look... And then there you are, as the player that is using me. It's very scary... Especially since I know you'd never do something like that to me."

Bakura chuckles evilly and drops his head down shaking it again. "Why would you think I would not use you Hikari? After all you are my host."

"Wait... You're saying that happened?"

"All of it, even your Betrayal, because of you **I lost.**"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ryou backed away from Bakura, looking at him with the eyes of a hurt child. "But... But... How?"

"How what?"

"How could that have happened? I don't understand... How did I become a card?"

"Shadow Magic."

"But... Magic doesn't exist! What are you talking about, Bakura?"

Bakura Shakes his head and sits back straight on his bed and picks up a few cards. "Haven't I shown you yet?"

Ryou shakes his head... "You haven't shown me anything. Just cheap slight-of-hand tricks."

"Maybe i should show you the Shadow Realm."

"W...What's that?"

"A dark place that will kill you."

"Then... Why show me it, if it's going to kill me"

"To make you believe and to have owner... Never mind."

"Oh... Okay..." Ryou looked down, sitting with his back up against the end of Bakura's bed, on the endboard.

"Did you want comfort or something when you came here?"

"K... Kind of... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Hikari. You can stay the night in my bed if you need to, but know I won't comfort you, I am not only a guest here, I have no obligation to hold you like your friends would."

"There's no use in staying in your bed if it's going to be as cold as mine." Ryou mumbled his head down. He bow respectfully and left Bakura's room, closing the door behind him and going back to his own room.

"I never said... I wouldn't lay with you." Bakura said off hand and a little... actually a little hurt now that the door was shut and the light coming from his Hikari's room stopped at the cracks under his door, actually it felt quite lonely.

This fact haunted his dreams when he went to sleep, always that ghostly wind of painfully being alone. Bakura shook it off and went back to counting and reading cards, as a few hours later Ryou opened his door again.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I'm sorry for closing your door, when I came by in the first place it was open." Ryou says, as he bowed again.

Bakura lifted his head to look at his Hikari after rubbing his eyes.

Yeah it was open for your light

"I thought you went to bed..."

"I had the nightmare again. I don't know how long it's going to be before I have a good night's sleep."

"W" Bakura looked at the card in his hard, then back up at Ryou. "Want to come back in?" Ryou looked up at Bakura, wondering if he really wants him to or if he's just putting forth a front.

Bakura looked through the slight darkness and caught his Hikari's eyes and he held them for a few moments before dropping his head down and staring at the card. Bakura then put it back in the deck and picked up two different cards.

Ryou frowned softly as he looks back down again... He didn't smile at Ryou.

I don't think he's putting up a front... Ryou walked over and sat on the bed beside him, looking at the cards with him. Bakura felt small weight shift the bed and looked up at Ryou smiling briefly before reading the cards.

Ryou wrapped his arms around the other half of himself, looking at the cards as well; which caused Bakura to Stiffen and drops the cards.

Ryou looked at the cards that happen to be resting on the bed now, and then back at Bakura. "What's wrong? It's Just a friendly hug..." Bakura brought one hand up and placed it on Ryou's arms around him; closing his eyes he said nothing.

Ryou squeezed a little bit, looking at Bakura's closed eyes.

"Ryou, why don't you want me to leave? Is it just because you think of me as your friend?"

"You're a part of me... A part of my soul. If you left, that part would be empty... I don't want to have an empty soul."

"You were fine before I came... scared of losing your father. But fine."

"Now I've got more than one person to worry about."

Bakura opened his eyes and felt water trying to fall from his eyes, he did nothing but stay holding lightly onto Ryou's hug and feel needed.

Ryou gasp slightly, rubbing the tears out of Bakura's eyes. "What's wrong?" Looking up at Ryou and as if slow motion Bakura hugged Ryou and yanked him down against his chest, it was odd even for Bakura but he didn't stop himself.

"Ahh!" Ryou yelped, but then he realizes where he was... Slowly, he began to relax against a chest that was so similar to his own.

Bakura let himself breath slowly as he held Ryou against him, he said nothing but one of his hands found a spot on Ryou's back and laid there.Ryou smiles, his head resting peacefully against Bakura's chest. He caught himself with his eyes half-closed, blushing... Then he closed his eyes and forces himself to let the blood drain partially from his face.

"Everything I think of to say now means nothing Hikari."

"Then don't speak... Silence is sometimes the best thing to say." The way he said this, he didn't mean anything bad by it... Ryou smiled and held Bakura tighter to himself.

Bakura closed his eyes and two of his fingers pressed into the spot where his hand had found on Ryou's back, He let out a sigh and relaxed as he did so to Ryou's back. This caused Ryou to shiver, the feeling emanating from where Bakura's fingers pressed into his skin... The shiver wasn't noticeable, though. He relaxes as well, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Bakura felt the water rising to his eyes again and he released his legs from their sitting position, when he did so he kicked all his night long counting of cards scattering to the floor, his pamphlet also fell losing his place in it, but he didn't care at the moment he now felt more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ryou felt the shift and so look down at Bakura's legs. Then, looking up to his eyes, Ryou sees that He's tearing up again... So he wipes those tears away again. "Come on... You still haven't told me what's wrong!"

"What?" Bakura opened his eyes and they held a distant look.

"What's wrong, Bakura? Why are you crying?"

Bakura lifted his head up and kissed his Hikari's cheek.

Ryou gasps, falling backwards and off of the bed. "Ba...Bakura!" He says eyes very wide. He is blushing very hard, though he doesn't know it...

Bakura looks at his Hikari his expression unreadable but the pink slightly showing on his cheeks for a few moments' shows he is regretting what he did.

"Yes Ryou?"

"Wh... Wha..." He doesn't get anything else out, because he passes out from exhaustion on Bakura's floor.

Bakura shakes his head and moves out of his bed and places Ryou down in the spot where he was laying and sitting for while, he pulled his blankets over his Hikari's body and smiled. "I'll delay finding the last two items... just for a little longer..."

He wakes up many, many hours later... He finds himself lying under the sheets of Bakura's bed. At first, he just smiles and snuggles into the sheets of Egyptian cotton.

Bakura laid next to Ryou on his bed his back facing the shy one as he stared at the Millennium Ring.

Ryou suddenly bolts upright, putting two and two together and realizing where he is. Bakura gets bounced by this action and falls onto the ground, millennium ring to the stomach.

He looks over, immediately contrite to his actions... The room is filled with babbling "I'm sorry" about a hundred thousand times as he picks Bakura up and puts him back on the bed somehow.

Bakura waves Ryou's hands off and just stands in front of his bed, the Millennium Ring in his left hand while his right rubbed his stomach. "It's alright."

Ryou takes a step back, biting his lower lip. "Are you sure?"

Bakura stepped towards Ryou and placed the Ring down on the bed. "Yes, I'm fine. Did you sleep better?"

"Yes, actually... I slept fine. Thank you, Bakura. Whatever you did to make me sleep that soundly..." He looks down at the ring.

Bakura watched as Ryou's eyes traveled to the thing that brought them together and he closed his eyes, he wanted to kiss Ryou's cheek again but the last time he did... "12 strokes a day keeps my night mares away."

"Strokes? What are you talking about?" He asks with his head tilted to the side.

"I stroke the Millennium Ring at night before going to bed." Bakura steeped closer to Ryou and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at Bakura's hand for a moment, and then at the ring. "Oh... I see. So... What's planned for today?"

"Today, we are going to relax..." Bakura said and placed his other hand on Ryou's other shoulder.

He nods slowly... "It is a Sunday... I guess that's okay." He looks from one of Bakura's hands to the other.

Bakura kept his head down and looking at a new card on the bed. "It's okay if I say it is."

Hikari looks over at the card, wondering where it came from.

"While you slept I took over and 'bought' something."

"Oh? With what money?"

"Your father does send you money in envelopes... you just don't open them because they are from him." Bakura said slyly and truthfully hoping slightly that Ryou would believe him.

"So you're the one that's always opening those!! I knew it was someone!"

Bakura's shoulders shook and he definitely kept his head down as one of his hands come off of Ryou's shoulder to be lost under the fallen hair.

He sighs, turning around and picking up the card. "I'm sorry, Bakura. You know how sensitive I am about Father."

"Ryou wa--" Bakura's words were lost as Ryou already picked up the new Change of Heart card.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ryou looks at the card, and then at Bakura... And then back at the card. "What... is... what's this for?"

"A replacement for this..." Bakura lifted up the old Change of Heart card in a case and sealed shut by nails preserved.

Ryou gasps softly, looking at the card... His eyes glittering, he glomps (a tackle hug) Bakura and tackles him to his bed. Bakura blushes and was pulled onto the bed, by a strong hold, but he just let Ryou do what he wanted he deserved it for being... Good.

Ryou holds Bakura down and to himself for a moment, and then stands up, taking the case and rushing out of Bakura's room. He bangs his knee on the door, and hops for a few feet, but then is gone in a dusting of smoke behind him. He is gone for a few seconds, and then comes back sans case. He glomps Bakura again, over the bed if necessary.

Bakura finds himself free for about 20 seconds before he was once again pressed down into the bed after Ryou rushes out clumsily, he likes the feeling of his Hikari hugging him but not the hold on his body. But again he deserved whatever Ryou was going to throw at him.

Ryou Eventually, rolls off of Bakura and looks at the new, crisp, shiny card. "So... This one we're going to use in our deck, hmm?"

"Yes WE are."

"Why the emphasis on 'we', Bakura?"

"Because... I want you to duel me."

"Oh, I can't duel you... You know I'm not a very good player at this."

Bakura grinned and sunk down behind Ryou, be placed his legs on either side of Ryou and pulls him back against his chest. "Right that's why I need my own body."

"Eek!" He yelps, falling backwards. "But... You told me about this... You had your own body. A long time ago... Right?"

"Yes I did and I 'rocked' "

"Right..." Ryou gets up, looking around for his deck. "So, if we're going to duel..."

"Hikariii." Bakura said evilly like he usually did the first time he talked to Ryou in his head, but without the pain to make him submit.

Ryou leaps up, running from Bakura and cowering on the other side of the room. Bakura looked over at Ryou and grimaced. "Hikari... I-..I-" He felt his throat closing up, he couldn't get the damn words out, he tried again and again and when he did his throat was dry. "I-I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ryou shivers a bit, looking back at Bakura... Sighing, he walks back over and sits across from his other half. "It's okay... So... When do we duel?"

"I don't really want to duel you Hikari."

"But you said..."

"I.. can make non-lethal jokes can't I?"

"Right. Of course."

"Ryou..."

"Yes?" He sits up straight, looking into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura leaned forwards and Kissed Ryou's cheek again but this time the opposite one than the one he kissed last night.

His cheeks burn, he just sits there, all color but for the blush draining from his face.

Bakura let out a sigh of relief and embraced Ryou.He doesn't move... He can't move.

"Hikari, Your brain waves have stopped."

He still can't move as Bakura speaks to him, he just is there. Bakura decides to do it, he stops hugging of Ryou for a few seconds before he connects their lips.

He starts moving as Bakura stops touching him... Then he freezes again as he is kissed on the lips. Bakura kisses him lightly before pulling away again from touching Ryou in any way, shape, or form.

He falls backwards, his image within his mind shattering like a vase.

* * *

End. I'm Finished here till more inspiration hits,all in one 6 hour probably sitting I finished this with help John athan!...we both got possessed by Ryou & Bakura. Hope you enjoyed this!

Plz Review!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Bakura through the halls of Ryou's School and he wasn't to happy, Ryou had been gone for 2 months since their kiss and Bakura was starting to get a little worried Why had he turned their little Chat into an exploration of his own feelings?

He scowled and walked up to Ryou's Locker, he twisted the lock to the numbers to open it. 11, 5, 0 and it unlocked he pulled it through the loop of the door and opened the locker door after stepping behind it, Green goo toppled out of his locker and onto the floor.

Some Boys a little far away from him were laughing and also making plans to jump him after school, He knew they had done this and they were hoping that that stuff would hit him and the whole school would laugh at him… Annoying Pathetic Morons, don't even know how to make a perfect prank.

Bakura looked over at them and when they met his gaze his mouth turned into a grin and with a flick of his wrist they all were gone into a black portal in the ground.

The portal was gone before the hallway was filled with people and Bakura was already walking away, his locker closed and locked the floor now covered with gooey teens yelling and sliding. What a good day it was starting out to be, Bakura Grinned widely.

When Bakura got home there were at least 4 envelopes from Ryou's father in the mail box The mail box is right by the door, hanging on the wall by it, he took them out and unlocked the front door and went inside.

He threw down his book bag and sighed, he took the money out of the Envelopes and put them in a secret spot in the house only he knew about before he stripped naked and walked into Ryou's room and found the bed in there he plopped down and fell asleep quickly for an Afternoon nap.

"Bakura…" A tap on the shoulder, a whisper in the ear

Bakura's eyes shot open wide and he met beautiful chocolate eyes, He took in a deep breath and re closed his eyes.

"Bakura… Are you up? ..."

"Yeah I am… What do—" Bakura's eyes shot open again and he yanked Ryou down into a hug and smothered the top of his head in kisses before letting him go and regaining his cool he stared at his little Hikari.

He looked paler than normal and was shaking uncontrollably; Bakura didn't like that one bit.

"Bakura… I'm Back…" Ryou said his voice still a whisper and even harder to hear as his head still laid on Bakura's offered chest.

"I can see that."

"Do you want to know where I went?"

"I Love you Ryou…"

Bakura's arms went up instinctively and he wrapped his arms firmly around Ryou's frail form and he closed his eyes, those tears from before falling onto his Hikari's head.

"Don't leave again… Or I will send you to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said kindly softly and with barely any threat.

Ryou was laying there in Bakura's embrace with Bakura's words running in his head, He jumped up and ran from Bakura and out of his Soul Room out into the short hallway that separated their rooms he sat down and began sobbing.

_I Can't say it back to him! Why did he have to say it first... Why... _

* * *

Sorry if your Disappointed Ladygodess

* * *


End file.
